<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amanti nonostante tutto by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490593">Amanti nonostante tutto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simpatico mezzosangue [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo distrutto dai cyborg, c’è ancora spazio per l’amore. Per quanto fugace sembra eterno.<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3eIHisVNd8; Le Winter - The Mind (feat. Hampus Ewel) | ♫ Copyright Free Music.<br/>Scritta per il p0rnfest:<br/>AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: <br/>DRAGON BALL Future!Gohan/Future!Trunks, Sempre insieme <br/>What if.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simpatico mezzosangue [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amanti nonostante tutto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanti nonostante tutto</p><p> </p><p>Mirai Trunks posò le mani sul davanzale di pietra e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color glicine.</p><p>Mirai Gohan socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. Era in piedi nel giardino, in basso rispetto al più giovane che lo fissava.</p><p>“Cosa ci fai qui? Lo sai che le nostre famiglie non vanno d’accordo” disse il ragazzo, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.</p><p>La luce della luna piena in alto in cielo l’illuminava.</p><p>Gohan allungò il braccio sano e gli porse una rosa, utilizzò la sua aura per farla volare fino a lui.</p><p>Alcuni petali vermigli si staccarono e volarono tutt’intorno.</p><p>Trunks afferrò la rosa, lo stelo non aveva spine. Se la portò al petto e piegò le labbra sottili, e rosee, in un sorriso.</p><p>“Sono venuto per te” disse Gohan. Si grattò la testa, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli mori. “Lo so che mia madre dà la colpa alla vostra famiglia per quello che è successo a mio padre, ma questo a causa della follia che la sta logorando. Come so che tua madre si è indurita e non accetta il nostro amore per la troppa differenza di età. Come so tutte le altre mille cose che ci separano, ma voglio che tu sappia che per me sono solo parole vuote. Niente può dividerci!”.</p><p>Trunks socchiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“Mia madre credo si fosse innamorata di te, <em>sensei</em>” sussurrò.</p><p>- In lui ha rivisto il mito di suo padre Goku, ma la resistenza di mio padre Vegeta. Io non ho conosciuto nessuno di quei grandi eroi, ma mia madre ha finito per idealizzarli e ossessionarsi. In fondo la sua è solo un tipo di follia diverso, legato ai saiyan, invece che al timore di qualsiasi cosa sia diverso – pensò. Posò il fiore su un tavolinetto di metallo, arrugginito lì dove la pittura bianca si era staccata.</p><p>Gohan arrossì, grattandosi una guancia con l’indice.</p><p>“Forse” sussurrò.</p><p>- So che Bulma non ha tutti i torti. Ho cresciuto Trunks come un fratellino, quasi un figlio. Non so se il suo è amore o solo un legame profondo verso un mentore che lo ha plagiato involontariamente.</p><p>Per me, però, non è semplice seduzione o un gioco di una notte. Io non voglio fargli del male, lo sento che in questo mondo distrutto il nostro è un amore puro – pensò.</p><p>Spiccò il volo e atterrò sul davanzale.</p><p>Trunks lo abbracciò, posandogli la testa contro il petto, sorridendo con gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>- Mia madre non può scoprirci. Non esce mai dal bunker sotterraneo. Sta lavorando a qualcosa di grosso – pensò. Sentì Gohan baciargli il collo e rabbrividì di piacere.</p><p>La sua giacca di jeans, con il logo della Capsuler corporation sulla spalla, era abbandonata su una sedia a sdraio di plastica squagliata alla sua sommità.</p><p>Gohan ansimò, il freddo della sera condensava il suo fiato.</p><p>“Mi sei mancato così tanto” sussurrò.</p><p>- Ogni volta che combatto con i cyborg non so se tornerò vivo, se potrò rivederlo. Sono sempre in ansia che lui possa raggiungermi sul campo di battaglia, accorgendosi che sto lottando e possa morire nello scontro – pensò.</p><p>Trunks gli sorrise. “Anche tu” bisbigliò.</p><p>Si scambiarono un bacio vorace, Trunks gli passò le mani tra i capelli mori, mentre Gohan gli slacciava la cintura a cui era legata la spada. Aiutò il glicine a sfilarsi la maglietta nera aderente, Trunks gli sciolse la cintura che gli teneva sollevati i pantaloni arancioni della tua.</p><p>Entrambi si sfilarono le scarpe, rimanendo uno a piedi nudi e l’altro con i calzini sul pavimento freddo del davanzale.</p><p>Trunks aiutò Gohan a spogliarsi completamente, togliendogli anche l’intimo. Gli posò dei baci sul moncherino, guardandolo rabbrividire e gli accarezzò il viso, lì dove aveva una cicatrice.</p><p>Gohan gli mordicchiò il labbro con passione, mentre le loro mani accarezzavano il corpo dell’altro. Gohan gli accarezzò il capezzolo e la schiena, sentendo le mani dell’altro indugiare sulla sua tartaruga.</p><p>Trunks finì di denudarsi a sua volta.</p><p>Gohan lo avvolse con l’unico braccio, i loro corpi muscolosi cozzarono.</p><p>- Probabilmente se Vegeta non fosse morto mi avrebbe ammazzato. Non avrebbe tollerato il vedere la progenie di ‘Kakaroth’ mischiarsi con la sua. Non avrebbe mai accettato che io ‘toccassi’ suo figlio -.</p><p>Trunks lo condusse con sé fino a un’altra sedia a sdraio, annerita da un incendio.</p><p>La cupola della Capsule corporation era in parte esplosa, si vedevano parti dello scheletro di lamiera e tubi di acciaio della costruzione. Le stanze abbandonate e distrutte permettevano alla luce della luna di entrare all’interno dell’edificio.</p><p>Gohan si sdraiò sopra Trunks, che lo aiutò a non cadere.</p><p>Gohan gli torturava le labbra, gli aprì la bocca e giocherellò con la sua lingua, Trunks serrò le labbra ed iniziò a succhiare le dita intrappolate, inumidendole di saliva.</p><p>Gohan le fece scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca e le utilizzò, dapprima facendone entrare due e poi aumentando, per prepararlo.</p><p>Trunks ansimava di piacere e i suoi versi si confondevano ai gorgoglii di Gohan. Si aggrappò al suo gluteo sinistro e gli cinse il fianco con foga.</p><p>Gohan si strusciò contro di lui, Trunks gli aveva lasciato andare il gluteo, stuzzicandogli il membro con entrambe le mani.</p><p>Gohan fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui e con l’unica mano allontanò quelle del più giovane dalla propria intimità.</p><p>“Staremo sempre insieme, sensei?” domandò Trunks. Aveva il fiato spezzato, le iridi azzurre liquide e le pupille dilatate.</p><p>Gohan lo baciò vorace e lo penetrò, Trunks gli andò incontro con passione.</p><p>Gohan iniziò a muovere su e giù il bacino, vedendo che l’altro seguiva il suo ritmo, andandogli incontro.</p><p>La sedia a sdraiò di plastica cigolava.</p><p>- In questo mondo in rovina, lui è l’unica cosa bella e vera. A lui devo la mia vita. Lui è la luce che seguo.</p><p>Un giorno brillerò a mia volta. Giuro che diventerò supersaiyan, raggiungerò la sua potenza e la supererò – si ripromise Trunks.</p><p>“Sempre” promise Gohan, esalando quelle parole come un lungo respiro.</p><p>I loro ansiti si fecero sempre più forti, fino a trasformarsi in richiami, parole urlate tra i gemiti e culminarono in urla.</p><p>Trunks venne per primo, sporcando la sedia e le proprie gambe di sperma.</p><p>Si era alzato un forte vento gelido, che fece cadere a terra la rosa. Gli ultimi petali rossi vennero spazzati via, volando tra le rovine della città dell’Ovest.</p><p>“MAESTRO GOHAN!” gridò Trunks a pieni polmoni, mentre Gohan veniva dentro di lui.</p><p>- Sempre – promise nuovamente il figlio di Goku, scivolando fuori dall’amante col respiro corto e il battito cardiaco impazzito.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>